1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, such as a laser beam printer or a copier, for forming an image on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus capable of receiving image data to be printed from an information device, such as a personal computer or a cellular phone, using wireless communication and of forming an image based on the image data. Such an image forming apparatus includes a communication portion for establishing wireless communication.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53477 describes arrangement of a reception portion (communication portion) for wireless communication in the main body of an image forming apparatus.
However, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-53477 does not disclose an appropriate location and orientation of the communication portion in the case where the communication portion is used in, so-called near field communication (NFC), which is a communication with a relatively short distance over which data is capable of being wirelessly communicated and where it is possible for the first time to establish communication by a user passing an information device that is to communicate with the image forming apparatus over a location that faces the communication portion of the image forming apparatus.